


Vex

by YanDanTDM



Series: Trinity Hostile Mob Fusion AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Trinity RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Holy crap - a vex fic which isn’t Hermitcraft centered!, Images in Fic, It’s more likely than you think!, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mob Fusion AU, Trinity Mob Fusion AU, Vex (Minecraft) - Freeform, Vex Magic, convex inspired this tho so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: DanTDM decides it would be wise to go to a vex mansion alone.He doesn’t realise the danger of the vex.(HOSTILE MOB FUSION AU)
Series: Trinity Hostile Mob Fusion AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919665
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Vex

The plan was to do chores that day. Just to clear out any danger.

Oh boy, did it make him nervous.

Dan paced along the forest floor, looking up towards the mansion above him. He wondered why on earth he decided to do this alone, but oh well, he’d come all this way. He equipped his sword and hammered through the door, into the silence.

He found himself on the floor, the shattered door around him. It hurt a bit, but no worries. Dan braced himself for a vindicator to appear but nothing happened.

“Hello? Is anyone in here?”

Something brushed against Dan’s arm, and it felt very strange. He looked towards it.

“Hell- AH?!” 

They pulled Dan into a room, and all he could see was blue. He blinked and there seemed to be a ton of vex in there, with no Evoker around them.

“Hey- what?” 

“Ah, you’ve finally found us.”

“Wh-“ Dan was pushed to the floor, with a Vex staring right at him. Dan backed up, terrified.

He’d never seen anything like it. Vex, separate from an evoker, mystical and mysterious. Their own creature. And they felt...dangerous.

“What do you want?” He hissed, terrified.

“Oh, we don’t need too much with you. But you walked in just as we needed a new...member.’ The vex spoke with a voice of utter dominance and authority. It instantly entranced Dan.

“M-member? What do you mean?”

“Come join us.” 

Dan blinked. What did they mean, join us? 

“What do you mean? What do I gain from joining you?”

“You’d have unlimited power, be able to have the strongest attacks, the most insane magical ability, the highest intelligence…”

Now that interested Dan. Well, he’d love to! It would be fun to play around with and experiment with. But...he couldn’t just leave his friends like that! Vex we’re hostile mobs after all, so he might end up having to hurt them.

“It sounds nice, but I’m going to have to respectfully decline. I have friends to get back to, and-”

Dan was cut off by being flinged against the wall.

“That wasn’t a question. That was an order.”

“Well you can’t force me!”

“We sure can.”

Suddenly, it felt like Dan was choking, that he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t breathe, co _uldn’t breathe-_

“H-Hey- f-INE! I’ll lis-sten to you just p-please- le-T me breath-e-”

The Vex let go of their magical restraint.

“Look into my eyes.”

Every bone in Dan’s body was screaming at him to not do it. So much so that they were screaming at him to attack, to fight back. 

Dan thrusted forward with his sword, eyes firmly shut. He peeked out, and the vex looked angry. Extremely angry.

“I thought you said you would listen to us?” The voice sounded low down, deep and menacing. 

Dan tried to respond, but found that nothing came out.

“Looks like we’re just going to have to do this the hard way, if you’re not going to be cooperative…”

Dan tried to keep his eyes shut, but they opened by force, and as soon as he looked into the white of the vex’s eyes, he was instantly entranced. The chant of his weapon dropping to the floor didn’t shake him.

“You are a vex.” 

Dan couldn’t tell whether that was the vex speaking, or his mind telling him so. It felt so much like a thought...but no. This was the vex, and he couldn’t listen to them.

“Obey the vex.”

Dan tried desperately to block out the noise but no matter how hard he tried they just kept repeating, just kept getting louder.

He felt as if he was melting, that something in him was changing, but he couldn’t let it. He wouldn’t fall under these creatures’ control.

“Y-you’re sick!” Dan cried through clenched teeth.

“But are we? We didn’t want to be cruel. We wanted to simply help you, but you responded with force.” 

While every part of Dan was screaming no, there was that little voice in the corner that told him they were right. He didn’t have to respond so _rudely,_ he could have negotiated a deal. 

“We are not evil people, we simply want to be a force of good.”

Maybe...maybe they were right. Maybe Dan was jumping to conclusions. It wouldn’t be _so_ bad, right? Just a day or two, maybe three?

The vex giggled. Now he was seeing things their way.

_You are a vex._

The thoughts at first scared Dan, but if he was going to accept the deal, was there a point in blocking them out? 

_You are a vex._

Dan internally screamed at himself to snap out of it, to realise what they were doing. But the voices were loud, and the reason was quiet.

“Here, why don’t we give you a taste of our magic?”

The vex tapped Dan’s wrist, and he instantly was filled with energy. He instinctively created a large blue flame in his hand, before creating a small, fake house with tiny villagers and setting it alight. It was so easy to control, so simple...it was nothing like he had ever done before, and it made him euphoric. 

“This is...so cool!” He said, though he didn’t register the fact that he spoke out loud. 

The vex sent more thoughts to his head.

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

If...if this was the type of thing vex could do, then Dan didn’t see the problem in joining them. 

Dan looked back into the vex’s eyes, and yet again he was sent into a trance.

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

Well, he’d have to join them first, wouldn’t he?

_You are a vex._

_You have always been a vex._

...That was true. It must have been fate, destiny to send him here. 

Dan looked down at his hands, which he noticed were discolouring. This would have normally worried him, but right now, it just felt...right. 

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

“I’ll join you! I’ll join you!” Dan let out, unsure where it was coming from or what he was saying.

“What do you mean, join us? You’ve always been one of us.”

He blinked. Well...maybe, maybe he had. 

_You have always been a vex._

_You’ve never known anything more than the vex._

_You have always been a vex._

_We are your everything._

His memories started fading into null. He had only just spawned in, right? What was his goal? Who were his friends? Did he even have friends? What were their faces? Did they have faces? He looked down on the newly-grown tail on his back- wait, what was he thinking? It was always there.

_You are a vex._

_You have always been a vex._

_We are your everything._

_You have never left this mansion._

_All you know is the vex._

He felt his mind shifting into their mindset, everything about those old players disappearing. How old was he? Did he have an age? Why was there a weapon beside him? 

Two pale wings appeared on his back. They felt..right. He started to fly in the air- no, he had always been flying. 

_You are a vex._

_You have always been a vex._

_We are your everything._

_You have never left this mansion._

_All you know is the vex._

What did the outside world look like? There were woodlands, those dumb, stupid players, only existing to be toyed with…

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

_You are a vex._

“Well Dan, will you join us?”

He was confused. Who was this ‘Dan’? He was certain that he never had a name.

The vex in front of him laughed. The final bit of the old player he used to be was washed away, in favour of the magic controlling him.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” 

The newer vex looked at himself. He still very much looked like a normal, pathetic player. One he didn’t recognise, sure, but one all the same. It disgusted him. The only traces he had of himself was his slightly blue skin tone and his wings and tail. And the antlers. 

Instinctively, he shifted. He shrunk down to a more...comfortable size and smirked. That felt...a lot better.

He was a vex. 

He always had been.

And he would always be.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyy I have brainrot from this AU so yeah! Anyways, this one shot is part of a trio. I may write more other than this but the majority will be just the backstories of what the flip happened on that night- also yeah, Dan get manipulated by the Vex ASMR  
> I’ll write more notes at some point I’m tired  
> And sorry if the image bugs out  
> \- YanDan


End file.
